


It's All in the Timing

by iamdkscully



Series: Sam and Jack Weekly One-Shot Challenge [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdkscully/pseuds/iamdkscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was "On the desk."</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's All in the Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "On the desk."

 

"Hey Jack! Have you seen my...um, hey, Hi, uh Sam, I'll, uh, just...yeah, never mind."

"He really needs to learn to knock!"

"And _you_ really need to learn how to lock the door!" She smacked him with the shirt she now held in her hand.

"Yes, well, we were on our way _out_ remember? And _someone_ distracted me!"

"Your hand was on the door!"

"My hand was distracted! And you didn't seem to mind at the time!"

She finished buttoning her shirt and let her feet slide down to the floor. "Never again, Jack. This is exactly why doing _this_ here is a bad idea."

"Jeez, I swear Daniel has some sick, twisted, sense of timing. It's like he _knows_."

"Well if he didn't before, he does now!"

Jack's smirk made her blush. "Yes, well, my hand was on the door and we were _leaving, going somewhere else, on our way out_ so to speak. I believe that the desk, my dear, _that_ was  _your_ idea."

She cleared her throat and blushed more deeply. "Yes, well, I..uh, got distracted."

 

 


End file.
